


Penwood

by Azurite9925



Category: Hellsing
Genre: Angst, Family Feels, Gen, Humor, Integra Hellsing is a well meaning bitch, Integra adopts a kid because she's gonna make a man outa him, Penwoods are still scardycats, Post-Canon, Post-London, Seras is Mildly Concerned TM
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 00:07:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11955582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azurite9925/pseuds/Azurite9925
Summary: After the events of the 9th crusade/London, Integra Hellsing is informed that her precious Hellsing organization was going to be given to the grandson of Shelby Penwood, or the spoiled, sheltered spawn of Sir Penwood's only son. Absolutely horrified at the thought, Integra decides to take matters into her own hands by adopting Sir Penwood's grandson, fully intent on raising him to become a Hellsing worth being succeeded by.After all, she's killed vampires and faced down the stubborn misogyny of The Queen's round table on multiple occasions - how hard can raising a kid be?





	Penwood

**Penwood**

 

When Integra Hellsing learned that the spawn of Gregory Penwood (the son of Shelby Penwood) and Elizabeth Irons (the daughter of Hugh Irons) was to be her successor, her eye violently twitched. Seras had been concerned at her reaction to the Queen’s statement, but once Integra explained that combining the sheltered spinelessness of the Penwood boy and the vapid vanity of the Irons girl will end up creating a child spoiled beyond imagination, both Seras and the Queen twitched as well.  _ Especially _ since both parents were rather young - both in their young 20s with an almost 5 year old. The Queen, however, didn’t back down in her declaration - apparently, family-run military organizations were no longer in favor with parliament. The boy was to be the very last.

With the sinking realization that Hellsing may be facing its last leg, Integra found herself in the well-lit, innocent, halls of Penwood manor, striding urgently towards the main office, Seras silently stalking behind her. Her figure would have struck fear in anyone watching her - her steps were deliberate and polished, her eyes intense, her features sharp and purposeful in each and every line. Some may claim that a woman of her age was past the prime of her beauty, but none would say that about Sir Integra - her severe grace seemed to only grow with age. When she reached the end of the hallway, she didn’t bother to knock the door, knowing that the boy 10 years her younger would never actually complain to Integra about it. After all, she was a close friend of his father’s.

Said brunette looked up from his paperwork at the sound of the door opening, and smiled warmly for just a moment before Integra’s intense and dark stare cowed his happiness back behind his smile. The Penwood boy was rather handsome, in a cute, boyish way, but often crystal clear in his thoughts and moods. “Er - Sir Integra, what brings you here so late?” he asked, putting his pen down and gesturing for the imposing woman to sit.

Integra scoffed at the stupid question - everyone knew that Integra was never seen outside the manor without her pet vampire and as such was never seen outside before sunset, ever since the battle of London, at least. Still, if she knew anything about Gregory, it’s that the boy said idiotic things when nervous.She waved off his gesture, choosing to cross her arms and stare him down from her full height, well aware of the figure she made right then and there. There were days when she really appreciated her height. “You’re aware that Robert is to become the head of Hellsing upon my retirement, yes?”

Gregory nodded. The Queen had told him this a day prior, and he still wasn’t sure what to make of it. After all, wouldn’t someone stronger, like Sir Iron’s oldest grandson, be a much better choice? The Penwoods have always been soft of temperament and flesh, and he was well aware of it. Queen Elizabeth, however, was perhaps the only woman more terrifying than a Integra Hellsing, and so Gregory did what he did best - nodded politely and carried on.

“Well, Sir Penwood, have you ever fought a vampire?” Integra asked.

The man - boy, really, hardly even 26 - shook his head. “Millennium was defeated when I was 14, you know this. All I know is what my parents told me.” He explained. His father had him sheltered from most of the conflict - after the existence of Millennium was made clear, he was sent to America, to live with his cousins for a bit. It wasn’t until a year after the 9th crusade did Cecily Penwood decide it prudent to bring her only son, her last remaining family, back home. Cecily herself was never the same after her husband’s death.  

Integra hummed in acknowledgement, pulling the boy out of his temporary brooding. “Now, Gregory,” She began, “how prepared are you for any sort of vampire, werewolf or ghoul like threat?” She asked.

Gregory shrugged as he watched the woman warily, wondering why she kept asking the obvious. “I’m not, other than my shooting ability and knowledge of their weaknesses.” He paused and bit his lip before speaking again, ready to make a bolder statement, “But honestly, wasn’t all of that taken care of during your tenure, Integra?”

Integra snorted. Discreetly, her focus shifted from Gregory’s simple amber eyes to the shadows just behind his ears before smiling humorlessly. “Pity. If you would have been more aware…” -  in the blink of an eye, Seras darted from the shadows and wrapped her arms around Gregory’s neck and chest and grazed her lengthened canines across his neck -  “ou would have sensed Seras before she could get to you.” She concluded, gesturing for Seras to return to her. The vampire obliged, shooting a small, apologetic smile towards the Penwood Lord before faithfully standing beside her master. “And no, Gregory, vampires are not  _ extinct. _ Simply regrouping.” She patronizingly said. “Now. I suppose you can understand why I would hesitate to leave a child who is technically, my heir with you?” she asked. 

Gregory thought Integra was being rather pretentious and presumptuous about the whole thing -  _ she _ wasn’t the one who had to mix artichokes and vanilla ice cream for a pregnant Elizabeth and deal with a sobbing infant at 3 in the morning. But, begrudgingly, he knew what she was saying. Hellsing was not an organization for the fainthearted - that’s why parliament hadn’t touched Hellsing for decades, even though they had been taking back many of the Queen’s organizations. Yet, he felt a petulant huff escape him, and he shot a dirty look at Integra and spitefully said, ”No, I don’t. I just know you walked in here and had your pet choke me.” he grumbled. 

Integra shook her head impatiently as if dealing with a rather dense child. “Gregory. You’re incompetent with the supernatural.” She stated. The man startled and then pinched his lips in annoyance. He knew this already, Integra didn’t have to rub it in. “Really, you can do all the arms deals you want but you won’t know what to teach Robert. He’d grow up just as incompetent as you.” She finished, her tone dry and unamused.

Gregory’s eyes narrowed. Just because he understood her didn’t mean he had to listen to her. As much as he admired Integra, there was something a bit irritating about almost dying late in the night due to an unexpected interruption to some rather important paperwork. “He’s also to inherit the Penwood organization.” He slowly stated.

“They’re merging.” She corrected, “And whatever he needs for Penwood he can learn from me. After all, I worked closely with your father and I still have his paperwork, although it’s not like you’ll never see him.” She said. “Frankly, I just need to make sure he becomes someone Seras would actually respect enough to follow.” She offhandedly said. “After all, you’re aware that, without a master, Seras is the Queen of the Night and is well capable of destroying Britain.” She cooly reminded him.

Integra heard Seras cough behind her, and she stifled a smile. She knew just as well as the rest of Hellsing that Seras would never harm a fly (unless it tried to kill her), and that Seras was hardly the stubborn type that needed a strong hand. That was more Alucard’s style, and Integra knew that hell would become an animal shelter before she would ever convince the vampire to bind himself to a Penwood once he came back, even if it was a Penwood raised as Hellsing. However, Integra couldn’t just outright say she thought the Penwood couple was too stupid for a child - she had  _ some _ manners, after all. Still, she noticed the way Gregory’s eyes slightly widened and darted to Seras (who was doing her best to look intimidating, the poor baby - Integra could see through her, but Gregory couldn’t) before he nodded. “I see…” he murmured.

Integra nodded. “Good.”

“But…” he began, “What do you propose to do about it? Would you be one of his tutors?”

Integra suppressed a laugh. As if one could be “tutored” on vampire slaying, occult knowledge, leadership and military strategy - every Hellsing has learned from watching and doing, and the newest one would be no different. “Not quite.” She began. She paused, wondering how to tell the man that she was about to kidnap his son. “See, I was telling my worries to Our Lady the Queen and we reached a bargain, of sorts. When your child turns 5, I will adopt him. You have rights to visit him on weekends, but he will be raised a Hellsing until he is 18.” She stated. “Then, he’s free to do what he pleases with his life until I die.”

Gregory actually gaped at her. Integra felt a mixture of amusement and disgust at the sheer openness of the expression. Honestly. 

“W-what? You can’t honestly tell me the Queen agreed to that?” He stuttered out. That was ridiculous! They traded away his child as if he was a rather nice mahogany table! They didn’t even tell him! Did the round table really think so little of him, just because he wasn’t a veteran knight like they were? It hurt to think that all his uncles never bothered to say a word to him about the whole thing. Integra’s callousness didn’t help matters either. “And-and what about Elizabeth? She’d be heartbroken to lose her son.” He emphatically declared.

Integra actually laughed at the last statement, wondering just how naive someone could be. She knew that the marriage had been one of politics - frankly the two barely knew each other’s existence before the wedding - but she didn’t think the two barely spoke with each other beyond the child. “Recall that Miss Elizabeth was only 17 when she gave birth. Frankly, when I mentioned the possibility of taking him off your hands in 3 months, she was elated to have her youth back. Of course you two will be a part of his life, after all you are his parents, but you’re too young to groom him into a patriarch worthy of leading the two largest military families in the UK, if not Europe. I can do it, perhaps with some help from the Irons and your mother, but you don’t need to worry about it. Live a bit. Let me handle him.” She said, lying out of her ass. While the part about Elizabeth was true, Integra cared absolutely nothing about their “youth.” 

But her words gave Gregory silence as he contemplated her argument. After all, he had always felt that he was too young to be the patriarch - to the point where his mother still took his place in the round table meetings. He really didn’t know what to do most days - without the babysitters, Robert would probably be dead. He sighed and looked down at his hands, wondering if he was a bad person for actually contemplating the deal.

Eventually, he spoke. “If you promise that on the weekends, he can stay in Penwood Manor, then yes.” He offered.

Integra shook her head. As much as she wanted to say yes to such an offer (she took little joy in children, even if she tried not to be rude to them), she knew that the boy would be spoiled rotten on the weekends without Integra serving as a moderating presence. He must not leave Hellsing manor. After all, he’d be targeted more when he was seen around her. “He cannot leave Hellsing manor without Seras until he is capable of fighting on his own. You must come visit him, and I must have the ability to say no to your visits - his learning and his studies are most important. I refuse to have him slaughtered by my enemies, by  _ our _ enemies, because of ignorance, to have my family’s legacy tarnished by a boy who doesn’t know better.” She said, her voice progressively getting harder.

Perhaps she was just a tad too bitter about the whole thing, a part of her reasoned. Then again, she was Integra Hellsing and she didn’t give even half a damn about how much of a priss she seemed like. It’s all about getting the work done, performing to the best of her abilities. Her great-grandfather, Abraham Van Hellsing, must have an heir to be proud of, and it was Integra’s job to provide one (...without losing her virginity and therefore her power over Alucard, of course. Ah the perils of being a female lord…). After all, this generation had no excuse - Integra was alive and well. Her only duty is to protect England because she was a Hellsing, and that’s what Hellsings did. Hopefully, she could have the Penwood child feel similarly enough to prove the graves in the tulip field proud. 

Her thoughts must have bled into her eyes, for after moments of silent staring, Gregory exhaled, his shoulders collapsing on themselves, his spine wilting. The corner of Integra’s lips quirked upwards, ever so slightly. “As… as you wish.” He conceded. “But, do one favor for me.”

Integra’s eyebrow arched. Gregory rarely asked her for anything. “Yes?”

Gregory Penwood bit his lower lip for a moment before speaking. “Promise me that he will never think ill of his grandfather’s sacrifice. Perhaps we were never as brave as you, Integra, but the Penwood family served the crown with the very same diligence.” He said, a quiet strength in his words, a strength that made Integra pause in her victory preening and openly wince in a sudden realization.

_ He… he thinks I have no respect for the Penwood name. That I will convince his son that his family name has no value. That I’ll tell him that his grandfather was useless.  _

Integra swallowed, her aura of arrogance slowly dimming at the thought of such a perception. She felt an odd feeling burning at her cheeks, although she didn’t think it was embarrassment or nervousness… perhaps… no…

Shame?

Although, thinking about it, it shouldn’t have surprised her. Integra remembered her beginning well, remembered those who back talked her family, remembered how much that hurt. Even then people wanted Hellsing to be a government bureau, simply because they didn’t understand Hellsing and wanted to assimilate (read: destroy) what they couldn’t understand - heck, even now, at 38 years old, she’s defending her family name. And the one thing that never changed the entire time was Sir Shelby Penwood’s unconditional respect, support, and love. The man may not have been a father or a grandfather or even an uncle to Integra, but Integra always had known that the man was much more than he looked. 

Perhaps that was the case in more than one Penwood.

“I’m sorry.” 

Her soft words broke the tense atmosphere. Gregory looked at her and then blinked, cocking his head. “I-what?” He stuttered out. Integra looked down at her hands in her lap and then looked back at Gregory, meeting his eyes to convey her sincerity.

“I am sorry for making you imagine I would ever want to slander your family name in front of your very own son. I respect all of you. I simply fear for my great-grandfather’s legacy, my grandfather’s legacy, my father’s legacy - my own. Hellsing is more than my occupation.” She patiently explained. “Perhaps... I was harsher than I should have been.” She gingerly admitted. She could practically feel the surprise and shock emitting from both Gregory Penwood and, more discreetly, Seras Victoria. Integra rarely ever apologized.

“Apology accepted, Sir Integra.” Gregory eventually said. He was never the kind of person to get truly angry, nor was he the kind to become angry at someone he considered a friend. Especially if that friend was trying to help themselves and help him as well. Even if that friend was a bit of a bitch at times. “Thank you.”

Integra smiled - a true smile, one Gregory hadn’t seen very often ever since the funeral. “Of course, Gregory. Your father is nothing if not an brave man..” She solemnly said. After a moment of silence, which she quickly grew tired of, she clicked her tongue and stood. “Now. I believe I have imposed myself in your home enough. I shall show my way out. Take care, will you?” She inclined her head to him, just a little deeper than required for a woman of her station, and turned, striding out of the office with Seras in tow. Gregory watched her leave, a small sigh leaving him. 

 

_ “Are you saying this is it? The new head of the Hellsing family? Walter, this is a little girl!” Sir Penwood exclaimed, gesturing at Integra, whose expression darkened ominously at being referred to as such.  _

_ “A little girl?” She softly repeated. Sir Penwood glanced from Walter to the little girl, wariness seeping into his gaze. It was a sunny day in the manor and the little girl was dressed in a sweet aquamarine, but Shelby got the faintest feeling that the dress belied a personality rather similar to his dear friend Arthur's.... “A little rude, don’t you think, Sir Penwood?” _

_ Shelby startled, flushing, and began to stutter himself out of the hole he had already dug himself into. “Er - I meant nothing by it, it’s just -” _

_ “I am Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing.” She declared, her voice and stance stronger than any 12 year old’s should be. “My uncle is dead by my own hand and I am now head of the Hellsing organization.” Shelby blanched at the news - she had already killed. He didn’t dare question her, even though many including Sir Irons would have - Shelby knew she would not lie so badly in front of Walter, and that it had to be true, if she was standing before him and not Richard. “So you must never address me as “little girl” again.” She concluded.  _

_ “My apologies, Miss Hellsing.” He said, inclining his head. She was definitely very much like Arthur, that was for sure… both of them strong willed and rather good at commanding respect no matter where they went. If she truly was like Arthur, Shelby wondered how they managed for so long after Sonia’s death without killing each other with their stubbornness.  _

_ “Before my father died,” She began, snapping Shelby out of his thoughts, “he told me that if I ever needed anything, Sir Penwood shall provide it for me.” Shelby Penwood, on that day, sighed the heaviest sigh he had ever signed up until that point in his life. Integra was simply her father in male form, and Sir Penwood was stuck abiding by the Hellsings’ whims once again. Yet, the corners of his lips quirked into the smallest of smiles. Even if the Hellsings were hellions, it was good that the daughter of his best friend had survived.  _

_ Noticing his slightly warmer domenor, Integra smiled brightly, making Sir Penwood chuckle under his breath. He knew that this was to be nothing short of the beginning of the most beautiful friendship. _

 

“Sir Integra?” Integra snapped out of her thoughts, dragging her eyes away from the car window and towards Seras’ questioning gaze. “Do… do you know how to care for a child?” She gingerly asked, even though Integra was sure that Seras already knew the answer she was going to give the vampire. Integra smiled.

“No, of course not.” Integra said, shrugging. Seras startled, worry seeping into her gaze. “But don’t you worry Seras, it can’t be that hard. After all, I have been slaying vampires for 26 years. Raising a kid should be no trouble at all.”

Seras looked at her master, skepticism etched into her gaze. “If you say so, Master.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
